Esposa por correspondencia
by Chitanda Eru-chan
Summary: Sasuke realmente no buscaba una esposa, y mucho menos a una mujer joven. Su abuelo le dio un ultimátum: accede al matrimonio, o despedirse de la herencia. Y aunque no le gusta la idea, cuando ve Hinata cree que tal vez no mala idea. ¿Pueden 2 extraños hacer que un matrimonio funcione cuando ni tan siquiera pudieron elegir su pareja ellos mismos?


**Disclaimer: Bueno, he de aclarar una cosa, porque si no estaría dándome créditos que no son míos, esta historia no es mía, mía. Sí, he cambiado varias cosas para que la protagonista y el resto de personajes se parezcan más a los del mundo de Naruto, que tampoco son míos, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero he cambiado unas cositas y puedo decir que el escrito tiene un poco de mí, pero tampoco demasiado, solo puedo decir que pertenece a Angela K. West, quien es la verdadera persona que lo escribió. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**ESPOSA POR CORRESPONDENCIA **

Hinata lo sabía, sabía que no tenía muchas opciones, ni para ella ni para su familia. Estaban a punto de declararse en bancarrota y con su madre teniendo dos bocas más que alimentar, tenía que hacer algo para aliviar la carga económica, no quería dejar más peso en los hombros de su progenitor. Su padre estaba enfermo y no tenían el dinero para comprar la medicina que necesitaba, y ella como la hija mayor tenía que hacer algo.

Por ello, sin muchas más salidas Hinata había hablado con Kurenai, la amiga de su madre, que conoció a su esposo a través de pedidos por correo y se había casado con él. La pelinegra le había aconsejado a Hinata que encontrara a un esposo, uno con suficiente dinero y que le permitiera enviar algunos fondos a su familia para ayudarles con la enfermedad de su padre y que pudiesen comer.

Pero el problema era que, ¿cómo una mujer para ella encontraría un partido así? No había mucho que pudiera ofrecer, ni siquiera su figura, era más bien gordita, con curvas que no encajaban en sus vestidos demasiado ajustados. Sus pechos casi siempre salían demasiado por el escote y tenía que cubrirse con chales para tener algo de decencia, incluso cuando el clima era cálido, por no hablar de sus anchas caderas. Su familia ya no tenía dinero para arreglar su ropa y ahora no le quedaban los vestidos que había tenido en los últimos dos años. Su escote parecía nunca dejar de crecer.

Había estado un poco insegura de contárselo a su madre, y aunque ella se había negado a que su pequeña se casara con un hombre que no conocía, sabía que no tenían mas alternativa y le dolía, no era una buena madre y se culpaba por toda la situación, más la peliazul no pensaba así.

Kurenai como gran amiga, se había quedado junto a las dos desde que llegó la primera carta, pero ninguno sonaba demasiado amable o apropiado, solo haciendo que Hana se pusiera mucho más ansiosa, no quería que su hija fuera infeliz. Fue entonces cuando llegó la carta de ese hombre. Él habló de su rancho, de que vivía cerca de la costa oeste, que era un vaquero y deseaba una esposa, una buena compañía, una familia, y que las mujeres eran escasas en su pueblo.

Kurenai había presionado a su madre para que esta vez aceptara la oferta de matrimonio. Ninguna de las otras cartas, eran como la de él y la azabache le había dicho que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—¿Ya has tomado una decisión? Debo escribirle una respuesta Hina. —Kurenai estaba de pie en la oficina de la iglesia, había apartado a Hinata de la multitud para poder hablar a solas con ella. Uno de los servicios que ofrecía la iglesia era ayudar a mujeres jóvenes a encontrar esposos en el oeste y en la costa. No era un servicio matrimonial oficial, pero ya habían tenido algo de éxito formando parejas en los cuatro años de hacerlo.

—Puedes decirle que estoy interesada. Supongo que puedes hablarle de mí y de mis intereses. Si crees que es un buen hombre y que me permitirá enviarle dinero a mi familia, entonces lo haré. No me interesa lo mayor que sea, solo no se lo digas a mi madre, no quiero que se preocupe.

La único que le preocupaba a Hinata era que él estaba en sus treintas y ella apenas tenía dieciocho. La diferencia de edad era un tanto grande, además a ella no le atraían los hombres de la edad de su padre, pero no estaba en una situación de ponerse exigente, si él era lo mejor para su familia lo haría.

—Muy bien Hina—dijo Kurenai con una mirada un poco culpable. —Escúchame pequeña, sé que seguramente no esperabas, pero créeme, el estar casada no es tan malo—le dijo la mujer intentando animarla. —Todo irá bien—dijo para luego abrazarla.

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke Uchiha vivía en Konoha en un rancho gigantesco. Tenía ovejas, ganado y cabras. Él y su abuelo habían vivido ahí toda su vida. Sus padres habían muerto jóvenes y su abuelo lo había criado. Su abuelo estaba muriendo, y su último deseo era ver a Sasuke casado antes de morir. Considerando todas las cosas, no era una solicitud tan inusual.

El Uchiha estaba a principios de sus treinta, y para esa edad la mayoría de los hombres ya estaban casados y con hijos, pero él nunca se había preocupado por tener una mujer. No podía soportar sus constantes regaños y le parecía que solo eran buenas para algunas cosas en la vida; hacer bebés, preparar comida, y verse bonitas.

No quería una esposa molesta que se envolviera en todos sus asuntos todo el tiempo. Esto era suficiente para que perdiera el deseo de casarse.

Sin embargo, su abuelo sin que se enterase ya le había pedido novia y lo peor de todo es que la chica en cuestión ya se encontraba en camino. El mayor era un buen hombre y siempre pedida su opinión para las cosas, pero esta vez no se lo había ni preguntado. Su abuelo, Madara Uchiha, lo había puesto en una posición en la que no podía rehusarse, y a la pobre joven ya estaba realizando el largo viaje para conocerlo.

—Llegará esta tarde—le dijo Madara a su nieto. —Haré arreglos para que Soran la recoja y la traiga hasta aquí. La licencia de matrimonio está lista y firmada, tengo todos los documentos de su familia y el consentimiento matrimonial. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es presentarte ante el juez y asentir con la cabeza y decir las palabras correctas en el momento correcto.

Suspirando, Sasuke se puso su sombrero de vaquero en la cabeza y miró serio al mayor.

—¿Me vas a obligar a pasar algo de tiempo con ella antes del matrimonio?

La reacción natural de Sasuke era la de correr en la dirección opuesta, pero se estaba obligando a continuar con todo esto por Madara. Ya que le estaba dejando el rancho a Sasuke y tenían una buena posición económica.

Además, aunque su abuelo fuera bueno era un hombre de carácter, perfectamente lo podría dejar sin un centavo si se rehusaba a cooperar. Tal vez tener una esposa no sería lo peor del mundo, al menos no tanto como tener que pedir limosna. Además, Madara hablaba de la abuela de Sasuke como la mujer que seguía teniendo las llaves hacia su corazón a pesar de que ya había estado muerta por casi veinte años.

A veces, eso lo asustaba, la idea de llegar a amar tanto a alguien que sigues enamorado incluso después de tantos años. Sasuke no estaba apegado a muchas cosas a excepción de su abuelo, y sabía que cuando su abuelo muriera, Sasuke podría seguir adelante sin que esto lo destruyera.

¿Pero amar a alguien de manera romántica? Tener una relación tan íntima era otra historia. Había visto a viudas y viudos en el pueblo que actuaban como si sus vidas se hubieran acabado después de la muerte de sus parejas; y él simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Tal vez había algo mal en él que no le permitía dejar que su corazón se envolviera tanto en una relación o que sintiera ese amor tan "afectivo" que lo hacían el resto de las parejas. Él solo sabía que esta clase de devastación emocional era una de las razones por las que prefería evitar relaciones románticas.

—Me gustaría que pudieras conocerla un poco y que la ayudaras a sentirse cómoda, muchacho. Va a necesitar ayuda con la transición de su familia a la tuya. Se amable con ella. Ella será tu esposa y tendrás que pasar tiempo con ella. No puedes simplemente esconderla en tu habitación y pretender que no existe. Las mujeres necesitan atención— le advirtió Madara a Sasuke, haciendo que el azabache suspirara por lo bajo.

—¿Cuántos problemas puede dar una mujer? —se mofó Sasuke moviendo la cabeza.

—Muchos problemas— dijo Madara riéndose. —Y cada uno vale la pena si consigues a la indicada. Esta es gentil, amable, de tono dulce; será un buen balance para ti, pero tú necesitas hacer el esfuerzo de escucharla.

—Yo no necesito una esposa, abuelo. Solo hago esto por ti—le recordó Sasuke a Madara, y después puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su abuelo. —Tú no te preocupes por nada. Voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, pero no voy a salir de mi rutina para pretender que la amo y que soy su príncipe en armadura de plata.

—No todas las mujeres quieren un príncipe—Madara movió la cabeza y el Uchiha menor alzó una ceja.

Bien era cierto que no se había metido con miles de mujeres, pero con cada que lo había hecho eso era exactamente lo que querían, un hombre que estuviera pendientes de ellas todo el tiempo, que las colmase de regalos y mimos.

Madara amaba a su nieto, pero el muchacho tenía algunas ideas extrañas acerca de lo que era el amor. Le echó la culpa al no haber convivido con muchas mujeres en su vida, bueno tampoco era eso, sino tal vez a que no había visto muchas relaciones saludables que le dieran un buen ejemplo. Había estado en la compañía de demasiados hombres que solo hablaban de las mujeres siendo buenas para una sola cosa, sexo, y era seguramente para lo que él también las había utilizado.

Madara esperaba que Hinata tuviera las agallas suficientes como para mantener su posición frente a Sasuke. Las necesitaría si quería sobrevivir en este lugar. Konoha podía ser difícil con el calor, la lluvia y la nieve, pero sobretodo si su nieto estaba allí.

—Pues eso es bueno, porque yo no estoy aquí para rescatar a ninguna mujer de ella misma— dijo Sasuke y entonces fue a cabalgar por la cerca con sus hombres para reparar cualquier agujero que hubiera causado el ganado.

Madara vio a Sasuke irse y se preguntó por la centésima vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ahora era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Ella llegaría hoy, solo rogaba no haber condenado a una pobre muchacha.

**. . . . . .**

Estaba esperando en la plataforma de la estación de trenes, Hinata no estaba segura de quién iba a venir a recogerla. Traía poco equipaje ya que no poseía muchas cosas. Había traído unos libros, la poca ropa que tenía, y un par de piezas de joyería que ella había hecho con piedras brillosas e hilo. Sabía que no era mucho, pero eran cosas importantes para ella.

—¿Señorita Hinata? —preguntó una voz suave por detrás, haciendo que se diera la vuelta y que casi cayera al tropezar con el equipaje por la sorpresa.

—Sí, soy yo—respondió Hinata pareciendo avergonzada.

Una mujer baja y pelirroja estaba ahí de pie. Tenía cabellos grises por todo su cabello y marcas de expresión en sus ojos. Había sido una mujer hermosa en su juventud y todavía tenía suficiente belleza para hacer que los hombres mayores voltearan la cabeza. Hinata se sintió un poco desaliñada al estar junto a ella. La ropa de la mujer estaba bien cuidada y se ajustaba a ella como un guante, mientras que Hinata sudaba y se había quitado el chal de los hombros para tomar un poco de aire en la piel. Casi se salía de la parte superior de su vestido y este era quince centímetros muy cortos dejando ver sus tobillos. Sabía que su apariencia era lamentable. Más de un hombre se había acercado a ella en el tren con propuestas indecentes debido a lo apretada que estaba su ropa.

—Soy Soran, el ama de llaves y cocinera de los Uchihas. He venido a recogerte. Tomemos tu equipaje y vámonos—La mujer fue rápida, al punto, e ignoró la vestimenta de Hinata. La verdad es que no estaba segura de si estaba agradecida o de si la pobre mujer iba a pretender que ella no existía.

La siguió en silencio hasta un carruaje negro tirado por una yegua blanca y de apariencia senil, Hinata arrojó sus maletas en el asiento y subió. Esperó hasta que Soran subiera y no dijo una palabra hasta que la mujer inició la conversación.

—Madara-sama me ha dicho mucho de ti, él es con quien has estado escribiendo las cartas—dijo finalmente Soran.

—¿Madara es la persona con la que me voy a casar? —preguntó Hinata.

—No, Madara-sama es el abuelo del señorito Sasuke. Tú te casarás con él. El señorito Sasuke no es... bueno, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos. —Soran le dio una mirada y vio la expresión en el rostro de Hinata. —No te preocupes, el señorito aceptó casarse contigo. Él tan solo no está seguro de qué hacer con una esposa. Tendrás que ser paciente con él. Casi toda su vida ha estado alrededor de hombres. Sus padres murieron cuando era joven y su abuela murió cuando él apenas dejaba de usar pañales. No ha tenido relación con muchas mujeres aparte de mí, y yo solo soy una empleada.

—¿Crees que me odiará? —preguntó Hinata en voz baja. No sabía por qué podía hablar con Soran, pero sintió que podía confiar en esta mujer y que ella le daría una respuesta directa.

—No creo que te odie, pero creo que tendrás que trabajar mucho si deseas ganarte su corazón—Soran le dio otra mirada ya que el caballo parecía conocer el camino sin ser guiado. Deseaba ir a casa y ahí es a donde se dirigía. —Seré honesta, no eres exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Pero tal vez eso es bueno—dijo sonriéndole.

—Mi familia no tuvo los medios para comprarme ropa nueva. Sé que mi ropa no me queda muy bien, es algo vergonzoso, pero no hubo mucho que yo pudiera hacer al respecto, me disculpo de verdad—dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Soy una gran costurera. No será difícil modificar la ropa que tienes, o podemos hacerte nuevos vestidos. En el rancho, si no te preocupa ensuciarte, hasta pudieras usar pantalones—le ofreció la mujer haciendo sonreír a la peliazul. —A nadie le importará lo que te pongas si estás arreglando cercas o cabalgando en la propiedad. Aquí el oficio es importante. Definitivamente necesitarás vestidos de domingo. No puedes ir a la iglesia vestida así, le darás un infarto a la esposa del pastor. Tienes demasiado escote que hará que todos los hombres se te queden viendo—Soran sonrió. —No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, esas cosas que deseas mantener ocultas serán una herramienta valiosa para ganarte a tu esposo.

—No lo entiendo—Hinata puso las cejas juntas, se sintió confundida y lo mostró en el rostro sorprendiendo a la mayor.

—Muchacha, ¿qué tan protegida has estado en la vida? —Soran la miró. —A los hombres les gustan los pechos. Los tuyos son grandes, y aunque no es exactamente decente el hacer que reboten por encima de tu vestido en la iglesia, en privado y con tu esposo un buen par de melones han conseguido que las mujeres a través de los siglos sean escuchadas por los hombres. No te retraigas de utilizar lo que Dios te ha dado para hacer que tu esposo cambie de opinión con el tiempo. —Hinata se quedó impactada con las sugerencias extravagantes de Soran. Le habían enseñado que una mujer estaba para ser vista y no escuchada, que ella debería hacer lo que le dijera su esposo y estar ahí para apoyar a su familia, criar a los hijos y mantener el fuego encendido. Le intrigaba la idea de poder expresarse y de que un hombre realmente la escuchara.

—¿Crees que él me permitirá hablar? —Hinata preguntó finalmente.

—¿Hablar? ¿En qué tipo de familia te criaron que no se te permitía hablar, especialmente de esposa a esposo?

—Mi madre siempre ha consentido mucho a mi padre, no me mal entiendas, es un gran hombre, y se preocupa mucho por todos, pero siempre ha decidido que es lo que tenemos que hacer o no. Nunca había podido escoger nada por mi misma. La verdad es que esta es la primera vez que lo hago, incluso le dije a mi madre que me quería casar, aunque tampoco esto era lo que tenía en mente.

—Linda, por estos lados, si te das a respetar, serás escuchada cuando tengas algo que decir. Aunque me he dado cuenta de que muchas veces lo importante es cómo lo dices y no tanto lo que dices—Soran le dio un golpecillo en la pierna y le sonrió. —Te conseguiremos nueva ropa y trabajaremos en tu autoestima. No puedes ser una flor ruborizada escondida tras el armario cada vez que su marido intenta hablar con ella. Aquí necesitas agallas para sobrevivir.

—Agallas—repitió Hinata y trató de imaginarse lo que eso significaba.

**. . . . . .**

Madara estaba esperando a Soran y Hinata cuando llegaron al rancho.

Las lámparas de aceite estaban encendidas y la chimenea ardía con fuerza calentando la sala de estar del frente. La casa del rancho tenía ocho dormitorios grandes, una bañera en el interior, una cocina de tamaño decente con bodegas de almacenamiento y un compartimiento de hielo. Las letrinas estaban en la parte posterior de la casa. También tenía un comedor familiar, un comedor formal, un estudio, y dos salas de estar independientes.

—Bienvenida a nuestra casa, Hinata—la recibió Madara mientras Soran metía las maletas por la puerta. Le dio una mirada de arriba abajo y vio que la pobre muchacha necesitaba desesperadamente ropa que le quedara mejor. Notó que trataba de cubrirse con decencia utilizando un chal y se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que ella estaba tan consciente de su vestimenta que sentía que necesitaba cubrirse a sí misma. Decidiendo prepararla para Sasuke, la primera prioridad era tomarle medidas y conseguirle ropa apropiada para la ojiperla.

—Saludos, Señor—dijo Hinata e inclinó la cabeza un poco en señal de respeto.

—Llámame abuelo, todos lo hacen. O Mad, lo que tú prefieras. Mi nieto está guardando a los caballos para que pasen la noche. La cena se servirá en cuanto Soran la tenga lista, pero creo que ha estado cocinando sopa todo el día; huele delicioso.

—Es estofado de res y zanahoria, Madara-sama, su favorito—dijo Soran sonriéndole y después indicándole a Hinata que la siguiera. —Por aquí pequeña, te ayudaré a acomodar tus cosas.

—Muy bien, gracias Soran—dijo Hinata y suspiró con alivio al ver que ya había pasado la peor parte del viaje. Ahora, todo lo que deseaba era relajarse antes del largo viaje. Estaba muy cansada, y solo se había dado cuenta de ello en la última media hora del viaje hacia el rancho.

Mientras subían las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, Soran le dio mucha información acerca de la casa, pero Hina apenas si podía escucharla debido al cansancio. Siguió a Soran hasta una habitación azul claro con un marco de cama blanco metálico y una cama de aspecto suave.

Era lo más agradable que ella jamás había visto, especialmente al compararlo con su colchón de paja y mantas gastadas de su antigua casa.

Los armarios blancos, la mesa de vestir, y un banco que hacía juego acompañaban la habitación. Había una alfombra de color azul claro en el piso de madera al final de la cama. Soran puso todo el equipaje sobre un gran baúl de madera contra una de las paredes.

—Mañana te ayudaré a desempacar, ya que ahora necesito revisar el estofado y dejarlo listo para todos en el rancho. Algunas veces por semana hago suficiente cena para todos ellos. Muchos de ellos se cuidan solos, ya que las cabañas del rancho tienen sus propias cocinas pequeñas. La familia de Madara-sama construyó pequeñas cabañas individuales para los trabajadores del rancho hace unos treinta años para que los trabajadores con familia tuvieran privacidad. También tenemos un gran salón para los trabajadores que no prefieran vivir en las cabañas. Sí es un requisito el pagar algo extra por la privacidad, pero es opcional. De todas formas les damos techo y cena algunas veces por semana—Soran le puso una mano en el hombro y entonces se detuvo en el pasillo. —Creo que la esposa de Madara era de tu talla. Tal vez pueda sacar algunos de sus viejos vestidos si quieres probártelos antes de la cena.

—Eso sería magnífico. Me siento avergonzada al tener que conocer a Sasuke vestida así—dijo Hinata con una mirada de gratitud. —¿Está bien si tomo una pequeña siesta y me baño antes de la cena? Estoy exhausta.

—Puedes descansar si lo deseas, ya antes te dije donde se encontraba el escusado, pero si tienes alguna duda no temas preguntarme. En un momento te traeré los vestidos para que te los pruebes—Soran cerró la puerta con cuidad y la madera crujió bajo sus pies mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina. Hinata examinó la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Era encantadora. Era lo más suave que ella jamás había sentido. Se quitó las botas poniéndolas en el piso y después puso sus pies sobre la cama y la cabeza en la almohada, luego se levantó, tomó una toalla y se fue al lavabo a darse una ducha rápida, quería refrescarse un poco antes de conocer a su futuro esposo, deseaba darle una buena primera impresión.

Luego cuando se volvió a acostar en la cama sintió de nuevo el cansancio, quería estar presentable y esto no sería posible si estaba tan cansada que no podría dejar de bostezar mientras él se presentaba. Ella no quería que pensara que estaba aburrida o algo parecido, así que al menos necesitaba echar una cabezadita. Poniendo la cabeza en la almohada, se quedó dormida antes de que pudiera cubrirse totalmente con el edredón de la cama.

Cuando despertó ya había anochecido y la ropa que le había prometido Soran estaba sobre el respaldo de la silla en una esquina de la habitación. La lámpara de aceite estaba encendida y daba una luz color cereza. Sintió que había pasado la hora de la cena dormida. Soran tal vez trató de despertarla y se dio por vencido.

Al levantarse para ir al retrete fuera de la casa, no se preocupó por cambiarse de ropa. En vez de eso, se puso las botas, tomó la lámpara de aceite y se dirigió hacia afuera. Al terminar, caminó afuera por algunos minutos, disfrutando del cielo abierto y de las estrellas. Al venir de la Costa Este y de ciudades llenas de humo y fogatas, Hinata siempre se sentía sucia al mirar el cielo polvoriento. Pero aquí era aire puro y cielos limpios hasta donde podía ver, muy distinto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera a mitad de la noche? —La voz detrás de ella le dio un sobresalto y casi soltaba la lámpara. Al darse la vuelta estuvo cara a cara con un hombre que la hacía parpadear en sorpresa.

Tenía cabello oscuro y liso, la piel bronceada con los ojos más negros que jamás había visto. Incluso con sus sobreabundantes curvas, su peso la hacía sentirse pequeña al estar a su lado; deseó que se tratara de Sasuke. Si este hombre robustamente guapo era el hombre con el que se iba a casar, podría encontrar una manera de hacerlo funcionar.

—Tenía que usar el baño—dijo ella levantando la cabeza para poder verlo mejor. Ella levantó la lámpara y notó que sus ojos bajaban hacia su escote. En vez de actuar avergonzada o tratar de cubrirse, ella simplemente lo miró.

—¿Siempre te vistes de manera tan... escandalosa? —le preguntó él mientras seguía mirando sus pechos.

—Lo siento si mi vestido le ofende. Sé que necesito conseguir ropa que me quede mejor—Hinata se ruborizó al sentir que era el centro de atención. Trató de pasar a su lado pero él la tomó del brazo.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse malhumorada. Tan solo preguntaba. Me parece una distracción si se supone debo verte al rostro cuando la mayoría de tu escote casi me salta encima— susurró él. —Soy Sasuke. Supongo que es hora de que nos conozcamos oficialmente. Te perdiste la cena.

—Lo lamento, estaba cansada. Soy Hinata, aunque todos me dicen Hina—Ella lo miró a la cara. Él le acomodó un cabello detrás de la oreja y ella se quedó sin aliento. El rostro de él cambió por una fracción de segundo y entonces bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Hinata se congeló. Nunca había besado a un hombre antes.

Tensionándose, esperó que fuera asqueroso y viscoso como sus padres siempre le habían dicho que sería. En vez de eso, fue cálido y húmedo de una manera que la hizo acercarse más a él. Cuando su lengua jugueteó con sus labios, ella los abrió de manera instintiva. Él metió su lengua por entre sus labios y tocó la de ella con la suya.

Sintiendo un revuelo en su vientre que la hacía fruncir el ceño mientras trataba de entender los sentimientos, ella casi olvidó regresarle el beso. Sus músculos se tensaban y se relajaban mientras el beso se volvía más profundo. Finalmente, él la hizo hacia atrás para mirarla.

—No tienes mucha experiencia, ¿verdad? —Sasuke la miró más de cerca un tanto burlón logrando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. No podía entender cómo una mujer tan adorable con curvas que le salían de su vestido estaba tan intacta.

—No, he vivido muy protegida. Mis padres nunca me dejan estar sola con nadie fuera de la familia. Yo básicamente iba a la iglesia y regresaba a casa— admitió Hinata y, cuando él la tomó del brazo, ella tropezaba al tratar de seguirle el paso al regresar a la casa.

—¿Tienes hambre? Puedo sacar algo de comida de la hielera. Debes comer algo después de un viaje tan largo—Sasuke actuaba de manera tan calmada y placentera después de su beso, que Hinata se confundió con el cambio de tema tan repentino.

—Podría comer algo— admitió ella y lo siguió a la cocina. Él le dio algo de pan y mantequilla y una copa de vino, y entonces se sentó en la mesa para verla comer. —También tenemos algo de queso por si quieres un poco.

—Esto está bien por ahora, gracias— dijo Hinata mientras mordía el pan y mantequilla caseros con deleite. Su madre también siempre había hecho todo casero, pero nunca había probado algo como esto. El pan era suave y literalmente se derretía en su boca, y la mantequilla tenía un tenue sabor salado mezclado con crema dulce. Estaba justo en el punto y ella suspiró deleitada.

—Me atrevo a pensar que los placeres simples de la vida no son algo que se te ha permitido tener con anterioridad— le dijo Sasuke al mirarla comer. Se acomodó debajo de la mesa. La forma en que sus labios envolvían la comida y la dicha en su rostro lo hicieron desear dejarla que se soltara el cabello y verla desnuda y retorciéndose en su cama. Trató de controlarse, pero era difícil. Ella era literalmente una sirena apenas escondida por la ropa, y él quería probar cada rincón de ella. Nunca antes se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer, y la chica enfrente de él podía ser suya; si permitía que la ceremonia de matrimonio se llevara a cabo.

—¿Soran dijo que la boda está planeada para este fin de semana?

Ella lo miró de manera nerviosa. Deseaba esperar hasta la noche de bodas para tener intimidad con él. Así era como había sido criada y le parecía bueno esperar algunos días más para tener la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor.

—Hay algo que necesito discutir contigo primero— dijo Sasuke y suspiró mientras se tomaba la cabeza pensativamente.

—Muy bien— dijo Hinata y esperó. La expresión en su rostro le decía que probablemente él estaba a punto de decir algo que a ella no le agradaría.

—Tengo una amante en otra ciudad—dijo Sasuke y entonces se detuvo para ver la reacción en su rostro. Su reacción no era la que él esperaba. Parecía como si ella estuviera a punto de reírse.

—En realidad no esperaba que no hubieras tenido ninguna mujer en los últimos años, Sasuke-san. Sé que mi llegada a tu vida para casarme contigo fue idea de tu abuelo. Todo lo que te pido es que seas discreto o que consideres deshacerte de ella una vez que nos casemos. Puede que mis sentimientos se lastimen si veo que prefieres a otra mujer que no sea yo. No me gustaría compartir a mi esposo, pero entiendo que estoy llegando a tu vida cuando tú siempre has tenido libertad e incluso pidiéndote que me incluyas en todo. No soy tan egoísta como para pedirte que dejes todo inmediatamente en el momento en que aceptes casarte. Sé que no es así como funciona—Hinata se escuchó más calmada que lo que sentía por dentro. Todavía no conocía a Sasuke, pero la idea de que estuviera en los brazos de otra mujer no le sentaba del todo bien. Empezó a levantarse y a subir las escaleras cuando entonces Sasuke se levantó y la detuvo.

—Hina, estaba siendo honesto porque necesito la oportunidad de terminar las cosas con ella. Estoy dispuesto a darle juntos un buen inicio a nuestro matrimonio y ver qué pasa. Prometo no mentirte incluso si sé que no te gustará lo que tengo que decir—Si había aprendido algo de Soran y de su abuelo con el paso de los años, era que la honestidad era la mejor política. No les mientes a las personas con las que vives, pues si lo haces esto siempre se te regresará.

—No me molesta la idea de que tuvieras otra mujer en tu vida antes de que me conocieras. Me siento aliviada al conocer tu plan de terminar con ella; no estaba segura de cómo lo manejaría si me hubieras dicho lo contrario—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Supongo que en medio de todo esto, me di cuenta de que no podría compartir a mi esposo. No quiero compartir a mi esposo. Sé que muchas personas tienen arreglos en los que es permitido, o simplemente no lo hablan; yo no podría hacer eso. Me rompería el corazón y, si estamos casados, terminaría amándote Sasuke. No es parte de mi naturaleza el no preocuparme por las personas con las que paso tiempo—Hinata le puso una mano en la mejilla y lo miró. —Si tú eres la mitad del hombre que tu abuelo describió creo que amarte será sencillo.

Sasuke no supo cómo responder a eso. No había esperado conocer a una mujer hermosa con el tipo de curvas que te hace desear quitarte la ropa en cuanto le pones los ojos encima, y con un alma tan gentil e inexperimentada que te hacía desear protegerla. No parecía ser una mujer completamente incauta. Era honesta con él acerca de sus sentimientos, pero contundente. A él le gustó eso. Puede que él no siempre lograra hacerla feliz y tuvo un presentimiento de que ella diría muchas cosas con el paso de los años que a él no le gustarían, pero al menos no lo haría con malicia.

Su problema era terminar su relación con Sakura. Ella no se lo tomaría de forma amable. Ella había tratado de casarse con él por años, pero él nunca había consentido hacerlo. En la última conversación que habían tenido, él había insinuado que no tenía intención de dejar de verla tan solo porque su abuelo lo obligaba a casarse para mantener la herencia. Pero eso ahora había cambiado al ver a Hinata y hablar con ella. Una vez que ella fue una persona real en su mente y no una simple posible esposa que venía en camino, se dio cuenta de que no podría herirla de tal manera.

El hecho de que la encontraba más físicamente atrayente que casi cualquier otra mujer que había visto también había sido un factor. Él no era el tipo de hombre que se imponía sobre una mujer, así que mantenerla feliz para que estuviera en la cama con él también era algo que le importaba. Si mantenía a su amante y también deseaba a su esposa que no estaba feliz debido a la amante, sabía que entonces esto no funcionaría.

Confiado en que podría terminarlo con una carta y con suficiente dinero para mantenerla cómoda hasta que pudiera encontrar otro hombre, se dirigió a su habitación para escribirla. Esto era más sencillo que ir a verla cara a cara y tener que lidiar con las lágrimas y reproches de la pelirosa. La había conocido por años, le gustaba, era una buena mujer, pero nunca había agitado sus pasiones ni le había hecho desear establecerse. Sabía que ella se sentía de manera diferente acerca de él y que había deseado casarse durante años, pero ella no era la clase de mujer que quería traer a su casa y a su familia.

Su abuelo no habría aceptado a una mujer que sobrevivía ganándose el pan con su cuerpo.

**. . . . . .**

La boda de Sasuke y Hinata pasó sin ningún problema. Fue una ceremonia pequeña con familia y amigos locales. Sasuke había logrado que Soran y su abuelo salieran de la casa esa noche para poder tener una noche de bodas en paz y silencio y para tener tiempo de ir lentamente y sin preocuparse por molestar a alguien más en la casa.

Lo que Sasuke no se había esperado al guardar los caballos en el establo al volver de la iglesia con Hinata fue ver a su examante en el pórtico de entrada esperándolo con sus maletas y pareciendo molesta.

Hinata estaba impactada en la base de las escaleras con su vestido de bodas, mirando hacia arriba hacia esa hermosa mujer que tenía la cintura apretada en un círculo tan pequeño que Hinata se preguntó cómo podía respirar de esa manera. No era abundante en su pecho, pero tenía grandes caderas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Hinata un poco sorprendida. Creía que iban a estar solos en su noche de bodas.

—Estoy aquí para casarme con Sasuke, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó Sakura mirando el rostro regordete y juvenil de Hinata. Para ella era una simple muchacha que no debía dirigirle la palabra a una mujer adulta como ella. Se escuchaba altanera y no le preocupaba si ofendía a Hinata.

—Esto… yo me acabo de casar con él hoy—dijo Hinata mirando a la mujer. ¿Había encontrado a otra novia por correspondencia sin decirle a ella? Hinata estaba confundida.

—Eso no es posible—dijo Sakura pareciendo horrorizada. —Sasuke me envió una carta con dinero y hablando acerca de casarse. Él nunca mencionó a alguien más.

—Sakura, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? —dijo Sasuke poniéndose las manos sobre su rostro. Esta era la peor pesadilla volviéndose realidad: su examante hablando con su esposa en la noche de bodas. Esta era una manera segura de garantizar que no conseguiría nada esa noche. Acercándose, puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata para reclamarla y dejar claros los límites.

—Tú me enviaste dinero, dijiste que te ibas a casar. Supuse que sería conmigo— dijo Sakura sintiéndose completamente estúpida. Deseaba tanto casarse con él después de ser su amante por casi diez años que pensó que él por fin sentía lo mismo. El verlo casado con una mujer la mitad de su edad le rompió el corazón, y ahora estaba furiosa. —¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Sasuke? Desperdicié diez años de mi vida contigo. Tuve otras ofertas de matrimonio y las rechacé todas por esperarte a ti.

—Lo siento, Sakura, pero te dije la primera vez que estuvimos juntos que yo nunca me casaría contigo, y que aunque disfrutaba de tu compañía mis sentimientos por ti no eran más que de amistad y para pasar un buen rato—Sasuke trató de rechazarla con amabilidad. Se sentía mal al ver que había viajado hasta allí, pero su carta había sido muy clara. —Te dije que iba a casarme, y el dinero era para ayudarte a subsistir hasta que te casaras o encontraras otra situación.

—Pensé que te referías a que hasta que llegara aquí y pudiera casarme contigo— le dijo Sakura. —No fuiste muy claro al decir que te casabas con alguien más, con alguien de apariencia tan joven que podría ser tu hija. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Ella es un adulto, Sakura, no es necesario ofender. Siento que hayas viajado hasta aquí pensando que iba a casarme contigo. Puedo darte algo de dinero extra para que puedas volver a tu casa, pero necesitas irte, esta es mi noche de bodas y no tengo intención de incomodar a mi esposa. Tienes que irte. Ahora.

—No puedo. No tengo nada en qué irme. Tendrás que llevarme a la ciudad o a la posada local— dijo Sakura. —Si no, tendrás que dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que, aunque no deseaba estar cerca de esta mujer, tampoco deseaba que Sasuke estuviera solo con ella en un hotel. —Deja que se quede en la habitación de huéspedes esta noche Sasuke, no quiero que te vayas en nuestra noche de bodas.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó él. Había pensado en hacer que Sakura durmiera en el establo, pero no se había sentido tan tranquilo acerca de la situación como Hinata parecía estarlo.

—Es mejor que dejar que te vayas ahora— dijo Hinata levantando una ceja. Podía imaginarse a Sasuke besando a esta mujer enfrente de ella y esto la hacía luchar con las lágrimas. De ninguna manera permitiría que se fuera con ella, incluso aunque juraba que ya la había olvidado. No podía confiar en que la otra mujer no trataría de seducir a su nuevo esposo. Y con su historia, sabía que no simplemente olvidabas a personas con las que habías pasado años.

—Muy bien, puedes quedarte esta noche, pero en cuanto amanezca haré que alguien te lleve a la ciudad y no quiero volver a saber de ti Sakura, ¿está claro? —Sasuke suspiró en frustración, levantó sus maletas y la llevó hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta de su habitación un poco más fuerte de lo necesario para dejar en claro su punto.

Volviendo hasta su propia habitación, encontró a Hinata de pie y con hombros temblorosos. Preocupándose al pensar que lloraba, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos tratando de consolarla.

Cuando vio que se estaba riendo, se quedó sorprendido. —¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento, pero... no, en realidad no— dijo ella y se rio con más fuerza. —Tú le escribes una carta y ella aparece en tu puerta pensando que vas a casarte con ella. En nuestra noche de bodas. Esta no es la clase de historia que le puedo contar a nuestros nietos.

—No, creo que no, Hinata. Escúchame, yo no la invité aquí, lo prometo— dijo Sasuke dándole vuelta en sus brazos para poder mirarla.

—Yo quería estar solo contigo esta noche.

—Estoy segura que sí. Pero hasta que se vaya, no estaremos solos—Hinata arqueó una ceja mientras señalaba lo obvio. —Y Soran y Madara volverán del hotel mañana, así que tampoco estaremos solos. ¿Así que cuándo exactamente tendremos oportunidad de estar solos?

—Deja te ayudo a quitarte el vestido y a ponerte algo más cómodo para caminar—le dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba a desabotonar los cientos de botones diminutos aperlados en la parte trasera de su vestido blanco. —Quiero mostrarte algo, pero primero tienes que cambiarte de ropa.

—Muy bien—dijo Hinata permitiendo que la ayudara a desvestirse. Cuando ella estuvo frente a él con solo su ropa interior, él se agachó y le dio un beso en la piel de su pecho y le tomó los pechos con las manos, sorprendiéndola.

—Hermosa, eres tan perfecta—La besó con fuerza. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente y tuvo que obligarse a separarse de ella. Esta no era la manera en la que deseaba seducirla, no con Sakura a solo dos puertas por el pasillo.

Ayudándolo a ponerse una falda y una blusa, la llevó hasta el establo con una lámpara de aceite y la hizo subir hasta el desván. Había un pequeño armazón de cama doble hecho de metal con un colchón lleno de bultos sobre este. Poniendo la lámpara en el suelo, la llevó hasta la cama junto con él.

—Estaba planeando que Sakura pasara la noche aquí por haberse aparecido, pero tú insististe en que se quedara adentro, así que en su lugar pensé que nosotros podríamos sentarnos aquí un rato para estar a solas. Sé que no es romántico ni muy apropiado para una noche de bodas, pero al menos estamos solos—Sasuke le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. A él le gustaba su cabello y cómo pequeños mechones siempre se escapaban y enmarcaban su rostro suave y redondo.

—A menos que cuentes a los caballos, al burro, a los perros y a los gatos de establo— murmuró Hinata y entonces puso su cabeza en su hombro y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo. —No sé si es así como quiero pasar mi noche de bodas, pero podemos hablar un rato y ver qué pasa.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Había pensado que se besarían como adolescentes que se habían escapado al establo, pero en vez de eso ella estaba sentada a su lado en silencio y haciéndolo suspirar en su interior.

—¿Te parece bien el que nos hayamos casado? Sé que tu abuelo tenía sus ideas claras y que las forzó en ti. Pero el que yo esté aquí, ¿en realidad estás conforme con ello? —Hinata se lo preguntó sintiéndose un poco insegura. Al ver a Sakura se había dado cuenta de que ella era muy joven e inexperta con todas las cosas de la vida y no solo en el lecho conyugal, y le preocupaba que Sasuke llegara a frustrarse con ella.

—Si no hubiera deseado casarme contigo, nada de lo que él hubiera dicho me habría obligado a hacerlo. Soy así de necio—Sasuke le acarició la espalda gentilmente al hablar con ella. —Ya era tiempo de que me estableciera de todas formas. Él me habló de ti, y aunque yo dudaba por muchas razones, me pareciste una persona interesante, lo suficiente como para que yo aceptara hacerlo, aunque no estaba seguro de casarme al principio.

—¿Crees que algún día te arrepentirás? —le preguntó Hinata mirándolo fijamente, con la sombra de la lámpara haciendo que el blanco de sus ojos resaltara y le dieran una mirada sombría.

—No, Hinata, yo generalmente no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomo, sino que tomo responsabilidad por ellas. Si te refieres a que si me arrepentiré de estar atado a una mujer por el resto de mi vida, creo que entre los dos tenemos mucho potencial para hacer que esto funcione entre nosotros. No creo que siempre será fácil, pero las cosas en la vida que realmente valen la pena no son fáciles. Se trata de trabajo, duro trabajo, pero es gratificante al final—Sasuke sonrió y entonces la besó. La levantó poniéndola sobre su regazo y le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura, disfrutando las curvas suaves que estaban contra su regazo y su pecho.

—Eres un buen hombre, Sasuke. Tan solo deseo que con el tiempo pueda cubrir tus expectativas. Tengo mucho que aprender. No solo sobre vivir en un rancho, sino también sobre ser una esposa y todo lo que conlleva—Hinata dudó por un instante, pero después empezó a desabrochar la camisa de él y puso sus manos en su pecho. —Muy suave, tu piel es más dura que la mía, pero diferente.

—Estamos destinados a ser opuestos, Hina, nos balanceamos el uno al otro. No quisiera una mujer que fuera como un hombre. Necesito que seas suave y tibia en todos los lugares correctos. Le das equilibrio a mi dureza—Sasuke sonrió tomándole una de sus manos y la puso sobre su ingle para que ella pudiera sentir la dureza de la que estaba hablando.

—¿Ves el efecto que tienes en mí? He estado caminando así desde la primera vez que vi tus pechos saliendo de tu escote por encima de tu vestido.

—Hice lo posible por mantenerlos cubiertos, perdóname si esto te ofendió— dijo Hinata ruborizándose y después dejando que sus dedos pasaran por su largura, preguntándose cómo encajaría exactamente.

Entendía lo básico acerca de lo que se suponía debía pasar en su noche de bodas, pero ahora empezaba a dudar. Solo un poco.

—Hina, yo no me ofendí, deseaba empujarte contra la pared de la casa y tomarte por completo, deseaba bajar tu vestido solo lo suficiente para poder ver esos hermosos pechos tuyos y poner mi boca en ellos. El tener ropa apretada debido a que tu familia no se molestó en arreglarla no fue tu culpa. Fuiste afortunada al mostrar toda esa piel de que nada malo te pasara en tu camino hasta aquí. Me alegra que llegaras a salvo y en una pieza—Sasuke empezó a abrir su blusa para poder ver los pechos de los que estaba hablando.

—¿Puedes hacer que se sienta bien? —le preguntó Hinata con curiosidad. Le preocupaba que fuera doloroso y sucio, pero sus besos y sus caricias se habían sentido muy bien hasta ahora y ella esperaba que el resto fuera igual.

—Preciosa, sentirse bien se queda corto— dijo Sasuke riendo y entonces procedió a besarla hasta que ella se retorcía en sus brazos, ardiendo en su interior hasta que explotó en sus brazos.

Pasaron la noche entera en el establo, y cuando despertaron en la mañana se vistieron y regresaron a la casa, Sakura ya se había ido.

Había dejado una nota en la mesa de la cocina disculpándose con Sasuke por el malentendido, y diciéndole que si cambiaba de opinión acerca de serle fiel a su esposa él sabría dónde encontrarla.

Caminando hacia la chimenea, él y Hina arrojaron la nota en el fuego y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Esperemos que eso sea lo último que escuchemos de ella— dijo Sasuke gentilmente y dándole un beso a su esposa en la frente antes de ponerle los brazos alrededor de la cintura abrazándola con fuerza. Disfrutó cómo esto se sentía.

—Creo que tenemos algo de tiempo esta mañana antes de que Soran y Madara regresen, en realidad nunca llegamos hasta la cama—le susurró Hina suavemente mientras acariciaba su brazo y admiraba sus grandes manos. Se estremeció al pensar en todas las cosas que esos dedos y manos le habían hecho la noche anterior y todo lo que le habían hecho sentir.

Todas las cosas que le habían dicho acerca del lecho matrimonial estaban equivocadas. No se sintió sucio. Él la había hecho sentir muy bien en lugares en los que ella ni siquiera se imaginaba, y quería repetirlo lo antes posible.

Retorciéndose en sus brazos, ella inició un beso por primera vez entre ellos. Aún seguía siendo un poco tímida, pero aprendería a superarlo. Lo que sea que pasara entre ellos era natural, normal, y ella no permitiría que su crianza arruinara lo que podrían tener entre ellos.

Despojándose de lo que le quedaba de su antigua educación sobre cómo ser una buena esposa, siguió las pistas de Sasuke.

A él le gustaba cuando ella participaba, cuando hacía pequeños chillidos y gemidos, y mientras más se retorcía y disfrutaba lo que él le hacía, él más se excitaba. Esto lo hacía bueno para ambos y ella se dio cuenta de que ella lo merecía.

Lo merecía todo; a él, la felicidad, el potencial de un buen futuro, y una buena vida. Estaba dispuesta a trabajar duro para que esto funcionara entre ellos y para ser una buena esposa. Por el momento él no le pedía mucho, y esto hacía que fuera más fácil el tratar de hacerlo feliz.

—¿Crees que siempre será así entre nosotros? hablando sexualmente— le preguntó Hinata mientras le daba besos en la barbilla hasta que se detuvo en su pecho para escuchar su corazón latir y esperar una respuesta.

—Creo que todas las relaciones necesitan trabajo, pero creo que o tienes química o no la tienes—le dijo Sasuke mientras la tocaba por encima de la ropa. —Definitivamente puedo decir que vale la pena trabajar con la química que tenemos. No puedo pensar en muchas mujeres que hubieran manejado la situación de la amante de forma tan calmada como tú y sin irse contra mí. Gracias por ser tú, Hinata. Si manejas el resto de tu vida como lo hiciste en esa ocasión, vamos a estar bien.

—Sé que mi madre pierde mucho la cabeza cuando está embarazada, así que no puedo prometerte que seré racional al estar en la misma posición, pero lo intentaré—bromeó Hinata. Se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con él para ser ella misma, para decir todas las cosas juguetonas que pudo pensar y él se divertía con ella en lugar de decirle que guardara silencio.

—Ya nos encargaremos de eso cuando estemos allí. Por ahora, tengo planes para ti— le dijo y la levantó en sus brazos subiendo las escaleras. —Puedes ser tan ruidosa como lo desees; Madara y Soran siguen fuera.

Hinata sonrió y le puso la cabeza en el hombro mientras él la llevaba al lecho nupcial. Estaba contenta. Sabía que habría muchas cosas con las que tendrían que lidiar en sus vidas, pero tenía un buen presentimiento de que les iría bien.


End file.
